Sweet Bliss
by kawaii cherrry
Summary: Usagi forgets her pocketbook at the local 24 hour laundry mat and she needs to retrieve it. What happens when she goes back? Definatlely not what she expected, thats for sure! Please R+R!!


Hey all....this is a small piece that I have thought up...with a little inspiration.  
Anyway I don't own Sailor Moon since I'm broke and Ms Tekuchi (i spelled that wrong...) owns them.  
  
So please enjoy!  
  
*a loud speaker suddenly comes on and the lights dim*  
  
Brought to you by.....SAND! It's everywhere so get used to it!  
  
This wonderful story was made with writerworks, the best authors in the edition!   
  
Sign up while you can!!!  
  
*loudspeaker goes off and the story starts*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sweet Bliss  
Nikki  
March 2001  
Rated PG-13  
Chapter 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi sighed exasperated. She was staying with her aunt and she totally hated it.  
  
'It's not like my family will care.' she thought as she got into her car.  
  
'God, why wasn't Aunt Emily home when I needed to do my laundry?! Now i have to go out in the most un-godly hours of the night,   
retrieve my pocketbook, raising the suspition that i might be a theif,   
and go to sleep. Man that word sounds nice....'  
  
As she found a parking spot she went into the laundry mat that was open twenty-four hours.  
  
She opened the doors and saw that only one light was on, near the back. She scanned the area and saw her black pocketbook on the cashier table where there were tons of magazines.  
  
As she slowly walked up to the bag she realized that no one was in the place at all. It was like she had come at a bad time...  
  
All of a sudden the screech of car tires was heard. She grabbed her pocketbook and ducked under the counter breathing heavily.  
  
The door opened and she heard foot steps. About five or six.  
  
She peeked up slowly and almost gasped. Five men were in the store and a sixth dragged someone by it's hair.  
  
She ducked again as one of the men looked towards her hiding spot.  
  
"Check and make sure no one's in here." the man said who she supposed was the leader.  
  
She quickly crawled and was about to head towards a closet when someone pulled her from behind. She screamed and tried to clasp one of the driers but failed when her kidnapper pulled her to her feet and dragged her to the "leader".  
  
"Found one boss." the little man said as he threw her to his feet.  
  
Usagi looked around and saw the man that was tied up. He looked shocked that someone was found and his face was pale...like he knew she was in there or something...  
  
"What do you want with me?!" She cried. "I can give you something..." she started but was shushed when the "leader" brought her to her feet and brough her to a chair.  
  
"This is for your protection little lady so sit still, don't move, and don't talk."  
  
  
"Tom, just let the girl go. You guys want me, not her."  
  
One of the taller men walked over and kicked the tied up man in the gut making him spewe blood from his mouth.  
  
"Shut up night walker. This isn't any of your concern."  
  
The man didn't reply but just spuddered up more blood.  
  
"Stop it! Don't hurt him!" Usagi shouted from her chair.  
  
She suddenly ran to the sink near by and got a rag. She rushed to the man and sat next to him wiping off the blood.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
The man looked shocked but replied anyway, "Yeah I'll be fine."  
  
"Just think I'm cleaning your blood and I don't know your name." she whispered into his ear which brough a small smile to his lips.  
  
"Chiba Mamoru. And you would be...?"  
  
"Tsukino Usagi. Mamoru-san are you sure you'll be fine?"  
  
Before he could answer and pair of arms grabbed her waist and pulled her back to the chair.  
  
"Don't go near him! Just sit down."  
  
"Jim, leave her alone. We have Paul and Grace outside so they can't excape easily. Besides sunrise is in a couple of hours so don't push it."  
  
Jim relunctlantly let Usagi go and when she was free she turned around and pushed him into the washer. He growled low in his throat and Mamoru smiled at the man's discomfort.  
  
She sat next to Mamoru and looked down but regretting it fully. Hi legs bore the holes of gun shot wounds. The bleeded had stopped, thankfully, but one of his legs looked very broken.  
  
"Does it hurt much?" she asked after a full ten minutes of silence.  
  
He looked at her curiously and then it dawned on him, "A little, but the pain is turning into numbness so it's not that bad."  
  
"Want me to get a cloth or something?"  
  
"I'd be really happy if these ropes weren't around my wrists." he said quietly, so quiet that she could barely hear him.  
  
"I have a pencial sharpiner in my pocketbook." she stated quietly.  
  
He raised his eyebrows but couldn't reply for she had gotten up.  
  
She stopped in front of the leader and put on a very bitchy look.  
  
"Do you mind if I use the "ladies room"?"  
  
The leader put on an amused look and pointed for her to go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she returned a full fifteen minutes later the leader raised an eyebrow telling her with his eyes to explain what took her so long.  
  
She sighed exasperately, "If you must know, it's my time of the month you assholes. Now keep out of my buisness."   
  
She usually didn't swear at other people but this guy was the exception.  
  
She walked past the leader and glared at him.   
  
  
After that little show she made she made small talk with Mamoru. Slowly she put her arms around his waist and gave him a brief hug, slipping the pencial razor into his palm.  
  
His eyes buldged and he slowly began to saw away the ropes.  
  
"Girl, It would make us "happy"," the Leader stressed the word "if you would come over here."  
  
"Go on. I'll be alright, once these bonds come off."   
  
She came to give him a brief hug and he whispered,  
"I'll hit my hand against the washer. Take cover somewhere and don't come out until i say so."  
  
She nodded mutely and got up,walked toward the chair, and sat down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
About a half an hour later she heard the bang and shot up, just as the other three guys did.  
  
Usagi got out of her chair and ran to the bathroom.  
  
The leader looked at her strangely but stopped thinking as Mamoru stood up and came at him with a fierce speed.  
  
He cracked the leaders skull and put a mind trick on the other two.  
  
After killing the other two he walked to the bathroom and heard crying.  
  
"Oh god!! Please let me live this out!"  
  
He knocked on the door and all of a sudden the door flew open and a small, clad body hit him head on.  
  
"Oh Mamoru! I was so worried!"  
  
A scoul appeared on his face, "I thought I told you not to come out until I said so. It could have been anyone."  
  
She blushed under his stare and stared at her feet knowing he was right.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
  
Mamoru sighed and grabbed her waist pulling her towards the back.  
  
"Wait!! My purse!! Thats the reason I came here in the first place and I WILL NOT forget it!"  
  
"I'll get it. Stay right there and don't move."  
  
She stood in the hallway and sighed in relief when Mamoru's body came from the front room into the back hallway.  
  
"How are we going to get out?" She asked afraid of getting caught.  
  
"There's a window at the end of the hallway. We'll climb out of that. Did you arrive by car?"  
  
"Yes...but...wh.."  
  
She was cut off by a finger at her lips.  
  
"Everything will be explained later."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok people! How was that?! Hopefully it was good cauz I'm working hard on this!  
  
Thanks so much!!  
  
  
  



End file.
